Lydia Martin
Appearance *'Hair Color:' Brown *'Eye Color: '''Brown *'Trademark:''' my voice lolz my looks are...idek. I just wear clothes you know? but sometimes i don't wear anything ;) Family Sophia Martin my mom's decent. i don't really liek her cause she always gets on my ass like "lydia! you need to do blah blah blah" and shit. but she's rich so i can tolerate her. Andrew Martin my dad always calls me his "baby lollipoppy." even in front of my dates. liek wtf. although he's really rich and that's nice. Lucas Martin lucas...huh...he's my brother. although i don't talk to him or see him cause our house is so big. lol Angeline Martin I seriously dun know what i think about her. she's so girly and i'm like omg ewwwieee Lillian Martin lillian is 5 and annoys the crap out of me. she screams all day long and wets the bed every night. sometimes i wake up with her in my bed and i find a pee trail and pee in my bed. like wtf. go sleep with angeline. Christina Martin best for last. i love chris so much. omg. she's like my perfect twinnie. i luff chu chrissy. so much. omg. yay the best human i know except myself but you know i luff her so much. ok thats it. lolk Personality I think I'm really weird, and I usually get all jokes. I'm not serious at all. Unless it comes to politics. History I was born in Washington. I was only there for a month then we moved to Georgia. In Georgia I realized I had an older brother. Then when I turned one, out came Chrissy. Chris and I have been besties ever since. Well except when I went to preschool. Then I wouldn't play with her cause she was a baby and I was a grown up. lolk. TIME SKIP OMG YAY! So when I turned 9 my mom told me I needed to do something so my dad could be proud. so I took piano lessons. And I got really into that so I went to advanced piano. So I'm a piano genius lol. Then I started singing often while doing random things, so I took vocal lessons. And my vocal teacher said I had perfect pitch. I didn't need him to say that since I already knew I was a star. lol. Then my vocal teacher and piano teacher had me sing and play piano at a recital. I wasn't supposed to, but I stood up and had a helper play the rest of the song as I danced and sang. My mom was furious but my dad said I was an awesome dancer and I was like lol I know right?! And yeah. So then I started dancing as my fave thing. Then when I turned 13 I was all, "can I go to Hollywood Arts? They have a younger kids program!" and my mom told me to chill and then a year later I auditioned with my rendition of And I Will Always Love You and...you see what happened. now I'm here. Tada! Other people all the people at HA like me. lolk Trivia *i'm closer to my sister than anyone else *i hate one direction *i love to sing *i have perfect pitch *i'm a piano genius *i dance awesomely *I love ice cream. *my main thing that I love to do is watch glee and pll. Category:Juniors